


Illumination

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never looked so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

She had never looked so beautiful.

Oh, she was – she always had been – something of a beauty, had Luna - but Ginny had never seen her look quite so stunning.

She almost seemed to glow; to exude a kind of ethereal contentment as she slept; as the flickering shadows of faltering candlelight illuminated the delicate features of her face, and the steady rhythm of her breathing.

Ginny watched in silence as Luna's lips – dry and soft - twitched in the cool air; and as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek.

And as Ginny watched she smiled; for she realised that this Christmas she would want for nothing. She had it all; here, beside her.

And it had never looked so beautiful.


End file.
